The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus which uses a parallax element to carry out stereoscopic display by a naked eye method and an electronic apparatus which includes a display apparatus of the type described.
As a method for carrying out stereoscopic display, a glasses method wherein glasses for stereoscopic viewing are used and a naked eye method wherein stereoscopic viewing with naked eyes can be implemented without using special glasses for stereoscopic viewing are available. As a representative naked eye method, a parallax barrier method and a lenticular lens method are available. In the parallax barrier method and the lenticular lens method, a plurality of viewpoint images for stereoscopic viewing, in the case of two viewpoints, a viewpoint image for the right eye and a viewpoint image for the left eye, are displayed in a spatially divided state on a two-dimensional display panel. Then, the displayed viewpoint images are separated in a horizontal direction by a parallax element to achieve stereoscopic viewing. In the case of the parallax barrier method, a parallax barrier having slit-like openings formed thereon is used as the parallax element. In the case of the lenticular method, a lenticular lens having a plurality of cylindrical divisional lenses arranged in parallel to each other is used as the parallax element.